SpongebobXPatrickXSquirdwardXMr KrabbsXSandyX
by ashleiashleiashleiashleiashlei
Summary: Sponge Bob is having an affair...but who will he chose? ...


**Sponge bob stopped, Patrick's beadie black eyes were as wide as usual, only there was something in them. "What wrong Pat?" He asked, his blue eyes blinking twice as he sat the chess piece down and stared at him. Patrick frowned. "I don't get to see you any more, and I needs my Sponge on a daily base..." He stopped, had he just let those words slip so smoothly out of his mouth? Patrick put a pointed pink hand to his surprised mouth and stared away, thinking more about the yellow sponge. "Pat, I can't hide my feelings of you any longer, I--I love you, Patrick, and I think you love me, too, because yesterday you held my hand and the day before that you were comfortable enough to get undressed in front of me and I loved it, baby!" Patrick's hand dropped and Sponge bob held up a steak knife. "Patrick, babe, it's time." He said, and walked over to him. Patrick looked scared but willing to do anything that Sponge bob would ask him to do, and that's what scared him the most, because he had no clue as to what was now in stored for the star fish. Sponge bob put the sharpened knife up to where a nose would be upon Patrick's perfect face and started to dig a hole, one big enough to fit his yellow pointed nose inside and show his intamicy towards his lover. Patrick winced in pain but knew it'd be OK, for he had his lover to take care of any and all pain he inhabited. "Sponge bob--" Patrick's voice was cut off when Sponge bob immediately stuck his nose inside of his new wound. Patrick moaned deeply, grabbing Sponge bobs face and held him close, kissing his red juicy lips in enjoyment. There was then a knock at the door, then a yell. "Oh, Spongy-Po!" It was **_**Squidward! **_**Sponge bobs eyes went wide within a matter of a second and Patrick's mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you cheating on me?" Patrick stood, green and clear snot running down his face along with some trickles of red, red blood. Sponge bob looked down in shame. "No, I'm not cheating on you, I'm cheating on Squidward..." He said. Tears streamed down from Patrick's black teary eyes as he smacked Sponge bobs face. "Patrick, it's not just you and him I'm cheating on...Sandy, too..." He said, walking slowly towards the door. "Oh, baby Sponge! I have a big aqua colored present for you." The metal door swung open and Squidward appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a red, sexy Santa skirt and bra, and bright red heels ready to make the bed rock. "I'm not Santa, and it's not Christmas, but--" Squidward stopped as soon as he saw Patrick. "Ahh! What are you doing here?" He ran in the house and hid behind a couch as the metal door then slammed shut. Patrick grinned, now very attracted to the squid. "Well, I want something out of this relationships, and its not that smelly squire!" Sponge bob smiled, and what is that?" Bubbles were then blown from his mouth, making Patrick's grin grow into a huge smile. "I want a three-some." Squidward frowned. "But, have you been checked out, I can't afford to catch anything. Believe me!" He said, letting his wrist fall like a blond fish would usually do. Patrick shrugged. "Seaweed works all the time!" He smiled, again, flashing his one white tooth. **

**The three were then upstairs in Sponge bobs twin bed, trying to make it work for all of them. Patrick was on the bottom, asleep and drooling, not to mention the fact that his arm was inside of squidwards mouth, and Sponge bob was sitting on Squidwards nose, trying to get pleasurement, pleasurement that wasn't going to happen, not without Sandy on his nose. But he didn't want Sandy to know, he didn't want anyone to know, for he was ashamed, so dearly ashamed. Spongebob squealed. "I didn't realize I'm late for work!" He yelled, hopping off of Squidward and running frantically towards the door. Squidward rolled off of Patrick, glad for the interruption, and walked home feeling violated.**

**Squidward sighed, watching couples upon couples walk by him, smiles on their faces. That was something he wanted with Sponge bob, but...it seemed obvious the sponge wasn't for any serious relationships; it just wasn't fair.**

**Plankton stepped down onto the ceramic floor, staring at his computer wife, one he wasn't too happy with. He wanted someone else, someone with his spunk and talent, so he could finally have the life he really wanted and the ability to reproduce with another...not Karen. **

**Mister Krabs sighed to himself, watching yet another customer grab their tray. Sponge bob was late--that was a first--and Mister Krabs was desperate to see that yellow, spongy ass trapped in those tight, tight work pants. He pictured the sponge naked and drolled for a second, after realizing that there was a child standing in front of him. "Can I have a Ketchup?" Mister Krabs got a Ketchup packet and handed it to the child, just as Sponge bob walked in the restaurant. **

**'Shake that ass, spongy.' Mister Krabs thought, biting his claw (Ouch! D: Lobster!). As he reached down to pick a penny off the floor, he brushed his own erection, moaning Sponge bob's name loudly. He saw his little whore of a sponge bent over, begging to be fucked. Sponge bob ran into Mister Krabs office with the eager crab closely behind him. "Do you have it?" Mister Krabs asked, trying to hold back him from forcing Sponge bob over and screwing what seemed a perfect shaped ass. Sponge bob smirked, puckering his lips. "I always do, don't I?" He stuck a hand into his pants, pulling out a wad of cash. Mister Krabs chuckled, grabbing Sponge bob by his waist. He threw the sponge onto his desk, gnawing on the long, yellow nose. _Spongebisexual_****moaned, reaching under the desk. He pulled out a bowl of hot butter and nut crackers. He poured the butter onto Mister **_**Crabsinpants**_** slowly, and Mister Krabs squealed. "Don't make another move, I will **_**eat**_** you." Sponge bob grinned, dirtily, sitting on the crabs lap, bouncing up and down, feeling the shell go inside of his yellow butt. **

**Sandy frowned, where was _Spongeboob_, he was supposed to be there an hour ago. She stood up and blew out the flamming candles and walked up inside of her tree to sleep. **

**Sponge Bob ran quickly in the dark to Sandy's Tree dome. He was running past everyone and wasn't looking for a quickie like he usually would have done in a time where she didn't matter to him, and a time where he just didn't give a rats ass about her nor any else of his relationships; but he needed one to break the ice with the others so he could end everything and start all over, only with people that he didn't know each other...that made things so much more difficult for him.  
**


End file.
